


I can’t smell the flowers

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [16]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Exams, F/F, I don't know how to tag lmao, Nerves, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: Just as she’s about to reply, her teacher comes out and lets everyone know that they can come inside the classroom."A kiss for good luck?" Joana asks, Cris nods her head and pecks her girlfriend on the lips when Joana dips her head slightly.





	I can’t smell the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so this fic is based on a tumblr prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> "A kiss for good luck?" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! also the title is from the song downers by greentea peng (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Cris had been nervous all week. She was studying like crazy when her exams were a week away but they were here now, it also didn’t help that her mum had been constantly on her back about studying and making sure she gets an A. 

She went to Amira’s place in the morning before the exam but even Amira kicked her out because her “nervous energy” was preventing Amira from studying, Cris had rolled her eyes but kissed her best friend on the cheek and wished her luck with her studying. 

Cris ended up texting her girlfriend to meet her outside the exam room later on because she needed her good luck charm. 

Joana was waiting out the front for her and some of the anxiety lifted off of Cris’ chest when she sees her girlfriends smile. Cris practically runs at Joana and jumps onto her. 

“Hello to you too baby,” Joana says with a smile after having the breath knocked out of her at the force Cris hugged her with. 

“Hi,” Cris says with a sheepish smile. They sit out the front of the school for a few minutes with the rest of Cris’ class as they wait for their teacher to call them in. Their interlock their hands and Cris lays her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, now and then Joana will press a kiss to Cris’ head, she had almost forgotten that she had an exam in less than five minutes. 

“You know I love you so much right? I don’t care if you pass or fail, you’re always gonna be so smart in my eyes,” Joana says softly as if she could pick up on Cris’ nervousness. 

“I love you too,” she replies, “you might not care but you know who will? My parents. My mum has been on my ass for so long about my exams and making sure I pass them, she's always like “Cristina get off that phone, you need to study” or like “Cristina stop sleeping, you need to study for your exams or you’ll fail and have to work at McDonald's for the rest of your life,” Cris says in a voice to imitate her mum. Joana laughs and shakes her head. 

“Fuck your mum baby, I know so many successful people that have good jobs and didn’t pass their exams,” Joana says reassuringly, Cris nods her head but it’s obvious that her nerves are still getting the best of her. Just as she’s about to reply, her teacher comes out and lets everyone know that they can come inside the classroom. 

"A kiss for good luck?" Joana asks, Cris nods her head and pecks her girlfriend on the lips when Joana dips her head slightly. 

“Another one? I need some extra luck,” Cris says, Joana laughs and ducks her head again, Cris collects her kiss and goes inside to do her exam. Through the window in the exam room, she can see her girlfriend outside waiting for her. Cris knows that no matter what, if she doesn’t pass her exam, her girlfriend will always love her. 


End file.
